Bells
by Hyuugadevit-Cherry
Summary: Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis. Tahu akan apa yang dirasakan gadisnya. Wajahnya yang memesona perlahan mendekat ke arah si gadis, "Sa.."/Drabble/Fluffy/SasuSaku/Typo/Gaje/If you don't like, don't ever try to read ..
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

" **Bells"**

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto dan Tokoh di dalamnya adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun. Fanfiction dengan judul " _ **Bells**_ " merupakan kisah fiktif.

 **Story** © Hyuugadevit-Cherry

[Uchiha Sasuke & Uchiha Sakura]

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Warning:**

AU, GAJE, Typo (S), _PlotRush_ , _Flu_ _f_ _f_ , _Drabble_ , Romance.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Sumarry:**

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis. Tahu akan apa yang dirasakan gadisnya. Wajahnya yang memesona perlahan mendekat ke arah si gadis, "Sa.."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Akan selalu ada kata yang tak mampu diungkapkan oleh seseorang berkenaan dengan perasaan, termasuk Haruno Sakura. Untuk beberapa hal, Haruno Sakura selalu berani mengatakan apapun yang ia pikir benar. Tapi untuk satu hal yang lain mungkin juga tidak. Seperti halnya ketika ia mencintai seseorang. Bahkan ia tidak tahu saat ini ia akan menghadapi masalah yang membuatnya khawatir bersama pemuda di hadapannya.

"Tak masalah bukan?" bisikan rendah yang masuk di indera pendengarannya tak mampu meredakan perasaannya. Sakura masih terdiam.

Masalahnya ia masih ingin tetap seperti ini. Itu saja! Dan demi Tuhan, kedua tangan pemuda tampan dengan tuksedonya yang kini semakin mengeratkan tangan─ yang melingkar di pinggangnya membuat gadis merah muda itu gugup.

"Sasuke ..." suaranya terdengar lebih parau. Mungkin ia terlalu berlebihan dan Sakura membenci saat-saat seperti ini. Karena orang-orang _mungkin_ akan menilai bahwa ini sangat tidak mencerminkan seorang Haruno Sakura yang keras kepala dan _terlihat_ kuat.

"Kenapa?" balas pemuda itu. "Bukankah kita pernah melakukannya?"

Pertanyaan dari pemuda itu bukan yang diharapkannya. Sakura pikir, Sasuke akan memberikan solusi lain, namun justru itu semua semakin membuatnya tak mampu berkata-kata. Baiklah-baiklah, ia juga _menginginkan_ ini, tapi tidak dihadapan banyak orang. _Oh, ayolah_!

Sementara itu, pemuda yang dipanggil dengan nama Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis. Tahu akan apa yang dirasakan gadisnya. Wajahnya yang memesona perlahan mendekat ke arah si gadis.

"Kau malu?" pertanyaan berikutnya dari Sasuke kini mendapatkan balasan berupa cubitan pelan di kedua tangannya. Wajah gadis merah muda itu merona, malu. _Emerlad_ nya yang menyejukkan hati selalu berhasil menarik bagi bungsu Uchiha kita. Harusnya Sakura tidak memerlihatkan ekspresi ' _malu-malu'_ yang membuatnya semakin menggemaskan. Seringai nakal nampak mengancam dan tak dapat ditawar-tawar lagi.

Dalam hitungan detik, Sasuke mendaratkan bibirnya di atas bibir merah muda gadisnya. Gadis yang kini telah ia jadikan sebagai pendamping hidupnya─

Riuh tepuk tangan menggema diseluruh gereja Santa Paulus. Dentingan lonceng pernikahan pun mulai dibunyikan, ikut memeriahkan pernikahan antara Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura ... yang kini telah berganti marga menjadi ...

─Uchiha Sakura.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Saya rasa, jika saya berada di posisi Sakura akan merasa malu juga. _Eheheh_ _Oiya_ , maafkan untuk segala kekurangan fic ini. Semoga suka dan tetap menghibur. _See you next story_ ... **^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

 **"** **Jealous** **"**

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto dan Tokoh di dalamnya adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun. Fanfiction dengan judul " _Jealous_ " hanyalah sebuah fiktif belaka.

 **Story** © Hyuugadevit-Cherry

.

 **Warning** :

Drabble, Humor, Romance, Family, Family, Gaje, Typo, Plotrush, etc.

— _ **If you don't like, don't even try to read**_ **—**

.

.

.

Hari ini Sakura berencana mengunjungi rumah seorang guru besarnya. Kunjungan ini adalah kunjungan pertama bersama seseorang yang spesial. Seperti biasanya, seseorang itu selalu memesona dengan pakaian yang lekat dengan warna gelap. Dengan langkah malu-malu ia berusaha mengimbangi langkah pria itu.

Langkah demi langkah, akhirnya mengantarkan keduanya di ruangan guru besar mereka.

Sakura mengambil langkah lebih depan dan berinisiatif mengetuk pintu yang langsung dibalas dengan kata ' _masuk_.'

Ketika keduanya memasuki ruangan, orang yang mereka temui tengah sibuk dengan buku _orange_ ditangannya. Tatapannya fokus pada buku tersebut.

Senyum maklum terbit di wajah Sakura. "Kakashi- _sensei_ _,"_ sapanya. Mendengar suara hangat dari seseorang yang terasa familiar di indera pendengarannya membuat Kakashi mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Matanya yang hitam kelam menatap kedua murid yang sangat disayanginya. _Ahh_ , ia tahu. Ini pasti kunjungan yang kata-kata orang dulu perbincangkan, kunjungan—

"Sakura, Sasuke," Katanya sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Dihampirinya kedua muridnya itu.

Tanpa diduga, Naruto datang membuat suasana ruangan menjadi ricuh dengan suaranya yang sekeras bom meledak. Benar-benar kunjungan yang heboh _ehh_?

" _Wa_ _hh ... Wahh ..._ kalian melakukan kunjungan? Ini luar biasa.. _ehh_ _, Teme_ gimana rasanya malam pertama huh?" Kedua _onyx_ Sasuke membelak. _Hey_! Apa-apaan Naruto bertanya tentang malam pertamanya? Itu rahasia!

Menyaksikan Naruto yang selalu semangat jika sudah bertemu Sasuke, Sakura hanya bisa tertawa sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sepertinya ada saja pembicaraan di antara keduanya. Entah berdebat masalah ini dan itu. Meskipun Sasuke nampak ogah-ogahan menanggapi kehebohan Naruto, tapi Sakura tahu ... hanya Naruto yang selalu bisa diterima Sasuke sebagai sahabat terdekatnya, seseorang yang dipercayainya.

Mengabaikan kehebohan Naruto bersama Sasuke, Kakashi menghampiri Sakura. Ditatapnya murid perempuan satu-satunya dengan lembut. Ia tahu Sakura kini telah dewasa dan menjadi kuat.

"Selamat," kata Kakashi pelan. Diraihnya tangan murid perempuannya dengan halus. Tak percaya akan semua yang terjadi di hari kemarin.

"—Terimakasih atas kunjungan setelah pernikahan ini."

Sakura membalas genggaman tangan gurunya. Sedikit remasan pada tangannya membuatnya merasa bahwa ia harus lebih kuat lagi. Gurunya sangat menyayanginya.

Di sisi lain, Sasuke yang masih dicekoki dengan berbagai pertanyaan dari Uzumaki Naruto memerahatikan interaksi antara guru dan muridnya itu. Satu seringai tersembunyi di balik masker gurunya menandakan sesuatu hal yang lebih buruk. Dan dalam hitungan detik, _onyx_ nya bereaksi ... membuatnya berada di hadapan Kakashi. Di mana Kakashi kini memeluk dan mencium dahinya.

" _EH_? Sasuke?" Teriak Naruto yang menggelegar di seluruh ruangan.

Sementara Sasuke menatap gurunya dengan kesal, "Kau tahu _sensei_ , aku rela dipeluk dan dicium olehmu dibandingkan istriku yang harus kau peluk dan cium."

"Kalau begitu aku akan mencium pipimu, Sasuke," Seru Kakashi penuh semangat.

"Aku juga ... aku juga mau cium si Teme!" teriak Naruto. Tak mau ketinggalan.

Dan Sakura hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, menyaksikan keabsurdan ketiga pria yang penting dalam hidupnya.

.

.

 _._

 _Sakura dan Sasuke akhirnya menikah sensei..._

 _Besok kunjungan pertama mereka sebagai sepasang suami istri ..._

 _Aku akan ikut menyambut mereka sensei ..._

 _Kau tahu_ _Naruto,_ _aku bersyukur .. Sakura menjadi cahaya untuk Sasuke._

 _Ya..._

.

.

.

 **END**

 **A/N:**

Genre Family & Romance. _Emm_ , saya masukkan saja kategori Family, karena Kakashi dan Naruto sudah seperti keluarga bagi keduanya, bukan? Apa kalian sependapat denganku? Berikan Reviewnya, serta kritik dan saran kalian hehe.. _Spesical thanks for My beloved_ Nero Arashiage dan _Beta Readers_ terkece " **Dwi Puji"**


End file.
